godeaterfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Call me Ken or Accel/Arc 5 Chapter 1 - Hellhounds
At the Lobby Girl: Im not your sister!! Guy: Yes, you are my sister! Kouta: Alright, alright. Stop fighting, Erina, Emil. (Jesus these guys.....) Erina: Hmpphh! Emil: Even though you resist it, you still my sister Erina then punch Emil, sending him to the Terminal Kouta: Haaaa..... now I know why Doc give them to me..... ???: Good morning, Kouta Kouta: Hmm? Ohh! Ken, you look good in those Ken: Ahaha.... this are my dad's Kouta: I heard your dad is a world class swordsman Ken: Apparently so.... Rui: Hey, Erina. Youre a God Eater now huh? Erina: Yes but I have to team up with that weirdo point Emil Kouta: Oh yeah, Ken, Hibari got a mission for you. She said its an investigation Ken: Really? Im going to call Gabriel then. Rui go hang out at the Lounge, maybe help Mutsumi a little? Rui: Sure~ At a Park (Dead City at Dawn) Ken: The Aragami Hibari said should be somewhere here.... Gabriel: What the Aragami look like again? Ken: I dont know but she said its large Gabriel: Hm........ An Aragami walk out from a building Gabriel: Is that the Aragami Hibari was talking about? Ken: Seem so... Gabriel: It look like a wolf.... I think.... Ken: Whatever.... lets go We charge toward the wolf-like Aragami and its notice us Its roar and a red aura come from it Ken: What the hell?! 3 other wolf-like Aragami come charging Gabriel: Shit..... Other 3 wolf Aragami: GGRRRRRR!! The Aragami that howled start climing the building Ken: Its getting away!! I use my God Arc's Predator to catch it but it miss Ken: Shit! Another mouth start goes out and bite the wolf Aragami's tail, bringing it down to the ground Gabriel: Ken, watch out!! A third mouth goes out and bite the attacking Aragami A fourth mouth come out and bite another Aragami Then, I twirl them and then throw them to a building Gabriel: ........ Brown Wolf Aragami: GAARRRRRHHHHH!! I slash it's head off Ken: Get it's core Gabriel: Okey Hibari (Radio): Ken, can you hear me? Ken: Yeah? Hibari (Radio): Get out of there Ken: Why? Hibari (Radio): There are dozens of Aragami coming to your area Ken: Alright. Gabriel, we gotta retreat Gabriel: Okey Back at the Den's Lobby Gabriel: I still cant believe that your God Arc can quadriple bite Ken: Thanks to that Chimera Cerberus Gabriel: Its been 2 years since that happen. You almost burn the whole Den to th- I punch Gabriel in the stomach Gabriel: Gahhhhhh......... I walk downstairs Hibari: Welcome back. Do you get any characteristic of the Aragami? Ken: Yeah, there're 2 of them. Telling their looks kinda hard, so I'll be drawing them and I'll give it to Dr. Sakaki Hibari: Okey Girl God Eater: Kyaa!! Its Ken-senpai!! A bunch of girls came to me Here we go again.... Girl God Eater #2: Ken-senpai, did you already finish your mission? Ken: .... sort of They start screaming Ken: Uhh.... look.... Im kinda busy right now.... and I need to go Girl God Eater #3: Ehh.... oh well, see you~ Ken: ... sure Ughh....... I climb back up the staircase Gabriel: Youre famous with girls I knock down his head with by gauntlet Gabriel: Ouch!!! Ken: Keep doing that and your head split into 2 Gabriel: Sorry.... Ken: ....... Gabriel: I heard that Blood got 2 new members in their unit Ken: That make it 4 Gabriel: They are offically an unit now Ken: ....... good for Julius Gabriel: Huh? Ken: Nothing Category:Blog posts Category:Fanfic